Miraculous Ladybug - Drabbles of all types!
by nikkihaspowers
Summary: Short but sweet rambles about ML. Now I know how hard it is for writers to write a decent summary.
1. Rain

**ML drabbles**

 **Hello everyone! My name is nikkihaspowers, and I am new to writing fanfiction. Since I'm not very good at intros, I'll leave mine there. These are just some cute drabbles that I wanted to write. I've only just started writing on this site, so I don't think it would be a good idea to launch right into full-blown stories yet. Anyway, enjoy!**

The girl in the scarlet costume turnes her palm up to the sky. Droplets of water make their way down her hand, each one as cold as ice. Unfortunately, the clothes she is wearing are proving to provide little protection from the drizzle that was now turning into a downpour.

"You have cat to be kitten me right now!"

The girl turnes to the person on her right, who looks up at the sky with an irked look on his face. Rain drips off his shoulders, and lands on the roof they are currently standing on. The spandex he is wearing is soaked, his tail droopy. His cat ears twitch as he looked at the Parisians below, most of them running to the nearest coffee shop for shelter. Why did he look so irritated? She had no idea. A sigh escapes her, both because of the rain, and the pun. Even though they had been working together for over a year now, she still couldn't get used to the puns.

"It is pretty calming though" The girl murmurs. The rain, no matter how hard it came down had always fascinated her ever since she was little. Even when it became so bad she had to go inside, she would stare out of the round window of her cramped room, and stare with wonder and longing at the glistening beads of rain that ran down the icy, cold glass. She stares up at the ominous grey clouds covering the sky, a faraway look in her eyes. The boy by her side looks at her longing expression for a moment, then an idea forms in his head. He asks the girl something, but she looks like she is reminiscing something. He has to shake her shoulder a few times before she comes back down to Earth.

"Did you hear me?" he asks.

"Uh, no, sorry" she responds sheepishly. He puts a clawed hand to his forehead in mock offence. She rolls her eyes, giggling at the dramatic gesture.

"Are you listening to me meow?" I was asking if you wanted me to buy an umbrella"

"Oh, you don't need to do that, I'm perfectly fine without one"

But, being the kind-hearted boy that he is, he jumps down from the roof and comes back a few minutes later with a black umbrella. A black umbrella that to the girl, for some reason, seems familiar. Why would an umbrella seem familiar? Everyone in Paris must have the same one! She dismisses the thought as quickly as it had came to her.

"It's only rain, a little water never hurt anyone!" She eyes the black umbrella curiously.

"It might be water, but I wouldn't want m'lady to catch a cold. That would be cat-astrophic!"

He opens up the umbrella and holds it up to her, a kind smile on his face.

His emerald green eyes shine as they reflect the glimmering raindrops falling from the edge of the umbrella.

The girl gasps.

She looks surprised; her bluebell eyes are wide open.

The boy gazes at the girl, a look of realization dawning across his face.

A crash of thunder sounds behind them.

The girl in scarlet and the boy in black look at each other and smile.

 **Soooooo, I hope you enjoyed this! I tried to make it all artsy, and I hope it kind of worked.**

 **Thanks for reading! I will probably post a new chapter tomorrow or the day after**

 **Well, bye, I guess! :D**


	2. Night

**Hello again!**

 **I was trying to come up with an idea for a drabble, but I couldn't think of anything. Then, last night I had a spark of inspiration for some reason. Ideas just come to me randomly sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug threw the spotted book in the air, and watched it explode into hundreds (maybe thousands) of glowing, magical ladybugs. They swirled and floated around Paris, repairing the trivial damage that the akuma had caused in its angry rage. She watched the beautiful pink colour that they trailed behind them. In a strange way, they reminded her of Tikki, the friendly kwami who had helped her get used to this thrilling lifestyle. She thought of the tiny red cookie lover, and smiled sleepily. It was actually very comforting, being surrounded by her mysterious healing namesakes. Maybe a little _too_ comforting. Even though the damage that the akuma had left in its wake was fairly minor, its endurance had been nothing to sneeze at. Ladybug and her feline partner had a fair number of cuts and bruises decorating their skin. The once akuma was now on her knees, staring at her surroundings in bewilderment.

"Pound it!"

Ladybug studied the boy on her right. His ever cheerful attitude made even her battered self smile, and she raised her fist drowsily to meet his.

"Man, LB, that akuma really beat you up. Are you okay?" Chat Noir eyed his partner's battle wounds with concern. Ladybug gave him a lazy smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I still have a few minutes before my miraculous runs out of juice, so I could have a breather before I have to go back"

Chat Noir's mouth suddenly spread into a massive grin, causing Ladybug to arch an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking that it would be most ungentlemanly for a knight to leave his lady when she is in distress" he replied.

"I'm sorry, who's in distress?"

"I'm pretty battered myself, you know. I wouldn't mind a little break"

Too tired to argue with her partner, who was now making his way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, she sighed and swung her yoyo after him.

One she got to the top, she beamed at the city just under her feet. Paris at night would never get old.

Spread out before them was a beautiful city. It looked like _The Starry Night_ by van Gogh, and it was no exaggeration. The wide open streets were filled with the sound of laughter, excited chatter and music; what beautiful music, that drifted out lazily from windows of French cafés and restaurants. The slow, steady beat of soothing accordions and soulful violins seeped through the city, enchanting anyone who could hear them. The dark sky looked like a huge, warm blanket that had been wrapped over France, making little children feel tired and other people hopeful about what the day ahead would bring. This big night sky was dotted with thousands of stars, which blazed intently from their dark blue prison. Lights flickered on and off. The smell of fresh bread and pastries wafted into the night sky. Yellows, pinks and blues illuminated the outskirts of the city. The Seine shone as bright as the lights above it, glistening with a kind of glowing light that could only be described as…magical.

Sometimes, Marinette felt really lucky to be Ladybug.

A wave of fatigue suddenly hit her, causing her to slouch a little. The last thing she remembered was Chat's face, looking at the glittering city with a sparkle in his kelly green eyes.

He looks like Adrien, Marinette thought with a tired smile, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

While he was looking at the radiant city, Chat suddenly felt a light weight hit his shoulder. He inhaled sharply, already knowing who it was. He sat completely straight for a minute before taking a quick peek at his sleeping ally.

Her hair, waving softly in the breeze, was the same hue as the beautiful, gentle sky above them. He could hear her calm, gentle breathing, which was somehow soothing. She looked so peaceful, so innocent and childlike. Chat had to look away to prevent his blush from spreading to his entire face.

He looked up at the starry sky wistfully, and wished that he could stay like this forever.

 **I experimented a little with descriptions here. I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy. My English teacher would be proud of me! XD**

 **This turned out a little longer than I expected, but oh well. At least there's more for you guys to read.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Sun

**omg, I am soo sorry about the break I was on! There was a lot of stuff going on, but everything's fine now. This chapter is longer than most, so good for you! I would also love it if you guys gave me story ideas because it gives me an idea of what you want to hear from me. This chapter is going to be from Chat's POV! I apologize again, and I hope you enjoy this new CHAT-ter.**

 **I'm sorry.**

Ladybug crouched down out of the sight of the akuma which was currently wreaking havoc on the modest cafés and antique shops that littered the streets of Paris. A piece of debris, which might have once been a sign for a gelato shop, came whizzing over her head, nearly striking me in the face. I probably would've been left with a nasty scar on my cheek if my partner hadn't come in front of me and knocked the sign out of the way.

She turned around to face me, a concerned look on her pretty face.

"That was a close one! You have to make sure to stay focused. Chat? Chat!"

I jumped out of my daydream, being jolted back into reality by the scarlet girl waving her hand in front of my face.

" Are you OK? You don't look to good"

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't looking my best right now. Dark circles framed my eyes from getting no sleep in the past couple of nigths, and I presumably looked tired.

"Yup! I'm fine! Great!"

I wasn't fine.

Lately, Father had really been pressuring me. It was nearly time for midterm exams, and for some reason, he seemed really intent on making me score top marks. With his new Summer line of clothing coming out, I had to model for him almost every day, leaving no time for me to hang out with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Hell, I would even spend the day with Chloé if I could spend one day with someone other than the eccentric Italian photographer and the Gorilla! Father seemed more cold to me than ever, isolating himself from everyone in the mansion. Whenever I asked what he had done all day, he went stiff and refused to answer.

Life as the infamous Chat Noir hadn't been much of an escape as it usually was. With the akmas growing bigger and more powerful with every passing day, me and Ladybug hardly had time for the banter that we usually had. We often ended up in bruises, and in one modelling session, I even had to convince Father that I should wear a long sleeved shirt to hide the dark purple bumps on my arms.

In short, I was depressed and lonely.

I tried to sound as casual as I could, but I knew she wasn't convinced. Plastering a bright smile on my face, I stood up and faced the direction of the akuma, which was now beating his/her chest and hollering at the sky.

"Welp, we should probably go catch that akuma before it finishes off Paris and moves on to the rest of France!"

The girl next to me allowed herself a small smile before turning back to me and

My partner allowed herself a small smile before turning back to me all serious-like.

"You know, after one year of knowing you, I think I can tell whether you're fine or not"

She threw her yoyo into the sky and zoomed away in a flash of red before I could say anything.

 **~A WHOLE FIGHTING SEQUENCE LATER~**

I dropped to my knees, even more tired than usual. My ragged breathing came in short heavy gasps and I looked up just in time to see a ghostly white butterfly fly away from the girl standing in front of me. As soon as the butterfly was out of sight, Ladybug turned around, calmly threw me into a fireman's carry and zoomed away.

When I opened my eyes, we were standing on top of the Arc de Triomphe, out of the sight of the public eye below. I slid down from my partner's shoulder, and sat down on the edge of the colossal stone structure.

"Not that I'm questioning your desicions or anything, my lady, but why are we here?"

Ladybug gave me a sharp glare which was somehow intimidating yet attractive at the same time.

"I think you know that already, Chaton"

I did.

"Why were you so distracted earlier? What's wrong? You don't know who I am behind the mask, but you can talk to me if you want to vent a little"

I was taken aback by her kind words. I wasn't used to this type of sympathy. The only sympathy I usually got was from Plagg, when my father had been especially cold to me. And he usually demanded cheese afterwards, claiming that being nice made him hungry. I had to say something.

"Let's just say I've been feeling pretty useless lately"

Ladybug's features suddenly darkened, and she turned away from me, putting her hands on her hips and facing the streets of Paris; her classic superhero pose.

"Chat Noir"

I jumped a little at her harsh tone. I could tell I had made her mad.

" Now, I'm not usually one for long speeches, but I can tell you that you are not useless. You helped me to come out of my shell, to appreciate my double life. Remember that first battle with Stoneheart? I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you encouraging me that I was better than the police said I was. You gave me the courage, the strength, the passion to fight for what is right and help abolish evilness from this world. We may not be able to completely wipe the force of evil from the face if the earth, but if we can play a part in achieving that, I think there would be great pleasure having the knowledge that we have done something to help make the world a better place.

"If I had to make a comparison, you would be like the sun. Usually, we only see the sun as a source of heat on a cold day. But, there is so much more to it than that. It gives us light when we are lost in the darkness, like you cheer me up on bad days. It helps plants grow, like you help me realize that I can work even harder to improve myself."

She faced me and smiled softly. For a moment, everything in the world was perfect.

"You are my sun, Chat Noir"

 **Whew! Finished. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm typing this at 11p.m ecause I can't get to sleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to post more regularly!**


	4. Announcement

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

 **hello**

 **I actually have no excuse for being inactive for so long, apart from being caught up with other fandoms. I will try to write another story in a couple of weeks, as I have a whole week of exams coming up very soon :'**

 **pls don't hate me!**

 **love u all,**

 **nikki**


End file.
